Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-1446360-20180520223103/@comment-24018437-20180703143515
Most of the RWBY villains have a somewhat sad or dark past. Emerald was raised on the Streets, Mercury's father is implied to be an abusive alcholic. Hazel lost his sisters, Raven was raised in a tribe where only the strong are allowed to survive and IIlia's parents were killed and no one cared. Adam isn't unique. At all. I don't doubt Adam has a sad backstory, and he wasn't born evil. No one thinks he was literally born evil. People become evil. But that doesn't mean they should therefore be redeemed or have a sympathic side or get a free pass for what they did. Again, the Joker has a tragic backstory that explains why he went insane. But it doesn't excuse his numerous murderous crimes. Hell, you can even argue that for people IRL. A lot of Islamatic terrorists turn to...well, terrorism because of what happened in the Middle-Eastern wars, with the USA invading and whatnot. They lost friends and family. Now that's an understandeble motive for turning to terrorism. However, does it excuse it? Oh fuck no, of course it doesn't! Adam is a sociopath. A traitor. A suicide-bomber. A zealous extremenist. A liar. A coward. An abusive murderer and more. Unlike Raven, he has no reason to reform, or even have a desire for it. He doesn't feel guilty or sorry for his actions. He doesn't care for anyone but himself and the 'greater good'. Blake, who knew him better then anyone, said he was the personifaction of 'spite'. Freakin' SPITE. You're giving features to characters they simply do not posesses. Hell, there is no reason to think Salem even has a connection to Adam. Its far more likely that his past is somewhat similiar to IIlia, with humans being either directly or indirectly responsible for the death of his family. I agree that it would be more interesting to have a sympathic White Fang antagonist, but RT has clearly shown that Adam is a terrorist in every sense of the word. Claiming he is deep down a good person is, to me, the same as defending a freakin' suicide bomber. Mostly because that's literally what he is. I hope he gets a humalitaing death, either by Blake or Yang. THAT would be beyond satisfying and is the most likely fate. Either that, or he has a humiliating defeat and gets locked up for the rest of his life in a cell, so he can think the rest of his life what a failure he is. You can riot, but...You're gonna be the only person. Seriously, Thunder, this is the Raven situation all over again, except that Raven actually is likely to reform where as Adam has NO hints whatsoever he'll change sides. Literally none. I believe every villain should have an understandeble motive, that explains why they are the way they are. Hell, I think its important that even the most ruthless villains have at least one sympathic trait, as I dislike villains that are just evil for the sake of being evil. But that doesn't mean they should therefore be redeemed, or if they can be redeemed at all.